


Surgery

by ShockSurprise



Series: 99 Sentence Starters [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentence Starter~ The surgery was already scheduled and all I had to do was show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surgery

      The surgery was already scheduled and all I had to do was show up.

      "Are you sure you want to go through with this Noya?" Asahi asked looking at me carefuly.

      "You act as though i have a choise," I say laying back on Asahi's bed. "Believe me i would do anything to not have it. But i need the shit thats in my lungs out."

      Basically long story short, i had almost drowned in a pool about month ago and upon going to the hospital a few days ago after i ended up nearly passing out from lack of oxygen. They found I had built up fluid in my lungs for the past month and they got some of it out, but there was still more and they needed to get the rest out tomorrow.

      Asahi layed back on the bed also next to me. 

     "I just, im literally terrified for you Noya. I dont want ot lose you," Asahi. I could hear his voice start to choke up toward the end.

      "Pffttt, dont be stupid! Im not going anywhere but to the hospital. And ill be right back out in no time and you'll be right there waitng for me, right?" I say turning my head sideways to look at Asahi laying next to me, arms touching. 

      "But hat if something goes wrong? What if they fuck something up really bad? Like really really bad? What if-" Asahi rambled.

      " Eh, i think they're professionals right? This is probaly a standard procedure. Im sure everything will be fine," I say.

      I roll over on my side and put my arm around Asahi's waist and lay my head on his sholder. I feel him put arm around my back, resting on my hip and squeeze me slightly.

      "Im sorry for worrying so much Noya. I just really care about you and im scared for you," Asahi whispered quietly next to me.

      "Ah, but why be worried for me if im not even worried?" I ask looking up slightly.

      "Cause if you're gone, i truly dont know what i would do." Asahi continued whispering. 

      "Oh please, I'm sure this is a very standard thing. It'll be fine. I promise," I say, lowering my voice toward the end. 

      "Okay," Asahi says quietly. I snuggle in close to him and feel him kiss my the top of my hair. "Everything will be fine," I hear him whisper mostly to him self.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!   
> Kudos and comments are lovely and great!!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
